The theft of animals, particularly dogs, has been a problem in the past. Such theft has often been conducted for laboratory use of the animals. Heretofore, no satisfactory antitheft device has been available. The conventional collars placed around the animal's neck was easily severed and removed. With such removal of the collar, the ownership of the animal could often not be identified. In view of the demand of costly animals, their theft has been encouraged. Unfortunately, there is no need to describe in detail the need for securing personal property, such as a bicycle, against theft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement by which personal property and animals can be readily secured against theft. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive anti-theft device through which the personal property or animal can be leashed to any desired structure. It is also an object of the present invention that the construction of the anti-theft device be such that it cannot be readily removed from the personal property or animal. Another object of the present invention is the provision of an animal anti-theft device that can be fitted comfortably about the neck of the animal.